


For the Two of Us

by blamenohr (shominazukis)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Welcome to iwaoi hell, Y'all gotta suffer with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shominazukis/pseuds/blamenohr
Summary: One-shot. Hunger Games AU IwaOi. 
Oikawa was startled awake by the sound of Iwaizumi’s screams.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just what this fandom needs. More angst. :') 
> 
> Heed the warnings. Nothing too graphic, but there's still violence. Enjoy the ride lmao.

Oikawa was startled awake by the sound of Iwaizumi’s screams.

 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa grabbed his spear and bolted out of the cave they had been hiding in. Under the artificial moonlight, Oikawa saw Iwaizumi’s silhouette wrestling a wolf-like creature.  _ A fucking mutt _ . He didn’t think twice before plunging his spear directly into the animal’s neck, tearing a hole through flesh and fur, and tossing it to the side. The creature whimpered faintly, and Oikawa wasted no time removing his spear and stabbing it again through the chest for good measure. He turned to Iwaizumi and, even in the darkness, Oikawa could tell that something was wrong. Oikawa crouched next to Iwaizumi and cupped his face in his hand. It was warm and slick, and Oikawa could see under the faint light that Iwaizumi was bloodied and wet from tears. 

 

No.  _ No, no, no. _

 

Oikawa’s knees were soaked with blood. Iwaizumi’s entire lower body had been ripped to shreds. Bloodied chunks of flesh and cloth littered the soil beneath them. Oikawa felt like vomiting. He had let this happen. If he hadn’t let Iwaizumi take the first shift, if he hadn’t let Iwaizumi out of his sights--

 

“Go.” Iwaizumi’s voice was low and pained. “They’re coming.” 

 

“What are you talking about, Iwa-chan? We’re leaving together. We’ll pack up camp and find a new hiding spot until morning--” 

 

“No. You have to leave,” Iwaizumi coughed, and Oikawa noticed the blood around his mouth.  _ Shit, had his lung been pierced too? _

 

“You can’t be serious! We’re getting out of here together. You and me. You heard what the announcer said. Two people can be victors if they’re from the same District!” Oikawa gripped Iwaizumi’s hand in his own, desperately trying to stop himself from shaking. This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening. He inhaled sharply, biting down on the inside of his cheek so hard he was pretty sure he would draw blood. Anything to keep from tearing up, because he was certain that if he started crying now he wouldn’t be able to contain himself and  _ god damn if he let Iwaizumi see him like that, even now. _

 

“I’m not giving you a choice!” 

 

“Hajime,  _ please _ .”

 

“Listen to me for once, Tooru--” Oikawa balled Iwaizumi’s jacket in his fists and pulled him into a messy kiss. Iwaizumi tasted like iron and Oikawa felt the other choke back a sob. Oikawa couldn’t hold back his tears anymore and he felt so  _ stupid _ . So goddamn stupid because Iwaizumi was  _ dying _ and there had to be a way to save him. A sponsor would send down a parachute, some kind of medkit, and Oikawa could patch him up. Iwaizumi would live. He had to. “Oikawa. Listen to me.”

 

“I can’t. I can’t  _ leave you! _ ” He tightened his grip on Iwaizumi’s coat and buried his head into the other man’s chest. “We’ll go back to District One and see our families again. We’ll sit under that tree you like and talk and hold hands, like we used to. I’ll probably do something stupid and you’ll call me Shittykawa, and we’ll laugh and live the rest of our lives in the Victor’s Village. That’s how it’s supposed to be!” 

 

“Tooru. Listen,” Iwaizumi pleaded. “You have to do something for me. Please.”

 

“What do you need?”

 

“I don’t want to die like an animal. Not like this.” Iwaizumi’s was firm, despite meandering in and out of consciousness. He had always been too stubborn for his own good. “I want you to be the one to do it.” Oikawa’s stomach sank. He understood. 

 

“Iwa-chan--”  
  
“ _Please,_ ” and suddenly Iwaizumi was coughing up blood again and Oikawa _knew_ that his time was limited. Was it selfish that Oikawa couldn’t fulfill his partner’s dying wish? Didn’t Oikawa owe him the decency of a proper death, without suffering?

 

He hated it. He hated the Games, he hated the Capitol, he hated  _ all of it. _ But there was nothing he could do. Him, Iwaizumi, and all the other Tributes were just pawns. They had no choice but to fight, for the sake of order and stability. 

 

It wasn’t fair.

 

Oikawa slipped his hand to his side and ran his fingers across the hilt of the dagger strapped to his leg. He had to do this. For Iwaizumi. 

 

“Go ahead,” and Iwaizumi’s smile was so real, so  _ genuine _ , so unlike the tight-lipped, haughty mask of confidence Oikawa usually adorned in order to win the favor of those around him. Good people like Iwaizumi didn’t deserve to die mangled in the dirt. It wasn’t  _ fair. _ Oikawa slid the dagger out of the sheath and held it nervously in his palm. He couldn’t do this, there was no way,  _ he couldn’t possibly-- _ “Please, Tooru. Win for the both of us.”

 

Oikawa ran his fingers along Iwaizumi’s jaw with a feather light touch _ , _ afraid to cause him any more pain, terrified of breaking him. He pulled Iwaizumi into a gentle kiss, trembling and whimpering and  _ sobbing _ against his lips.  _ I love you, I love you so much, Iwa-chan, I love you. _

 

_ I love you. _

 

Oikawa plunged the dagger into Iwaizumi’s chest. 

 

The boom of a canon could be heard in the distance. The sound of howling and rustling leaves brought him back to his senses. Of course he wouldn’t even have time to mourn.

 

He carried Iwaizumi’s body back into the cave, God forbid some mutt get to him before he could be lifted out of the Arena. With a final sob, he gathered the remaining supplies and set out to look for a new hideout. He needed to find somewhere safe to stay for the night. He couldn’t die now, lest Iwaizumi’s death be in vain.

 

Oikawa would make it out alive, no matter how many other tributes he had to kill. None of the others mattered to him. They could die like cattle for all he cared.

 

Come morning, Oikawa decided, he would be the victor of the 70th annual Hunger Games.


End file.
